Severus Snape X me (OC)
by RavenWolf99
Summary: My OC Anima Bloodwood and Severus Snape are a thing? Yes, Draco and Harry are a couple. Please review! Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings!

**I do NOT own Harry Potter (books or Moves) or it's characters! All rights reserved to original creators! or the lyrics to many songs I will use! Again all rights reserved to original creators!**

3+ character is mine though Anima BloodWood, Bobbie Jo Black, and Robert Blackwood are in fact mine. please ask to use my characters.

To pronounce Anima it's (a·nuh or Anna)

**Chr.1**

**Beginnings!**

It was a lovely day for a winter morning. The cool crisp air was fresh to me, Anima Bloodwood; a Ravenclaw girl. I'm an American girl, born and raised. Though my mother, Bobbie Jo Black, went to Hogwarts; so do I, she was a Slytherin. My father, Robert Bloodwood is a muggle-born with a squib father. He knew Potions and that was about it. Other than potions he was powerless. Until he met my mother, now, he is not _as _powerless. She taught him what she could. Somehow I ended up with a lot of power and ended up being a Ravenclaw. The first time I laid eyes on him I melted like snow in spring. Severus Snape. An adult male with the sent of a god! OH! I'm a wolf girl, by the way. I know what you are thinking! I am NOT a werewolf. I was cured by my Death Eater Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. I never knew why she did it to me… Any way….Severus Snape was sitting in his chair at the head table. I had my hood up. With my favorite black and blue plaid scarf covering my face, in hope not to scare anyone. I was wearing the uniform though. Severus and I met eyes for the first time and I was hooked! We didn't look away from each other until my name was called. I walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall told me to take my hood and scarf off the moment I sat down. I looked at the sea of children then turned around to the adults. I then looked at her with fear in my eyes. I moved slowly. I took them off and herd gasps all around. I looked back at Snape, even though at the time I didn't know his name. I was happy to see he hadn't reacted. My silvery-white hair and wolf ears were a shock to everyone else. I looked into those dark raven eyes and my tail waged free. His eyebrow rose up and I looked away. A light blush crossed my face. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on my head. It immediately called 'Ravenclaw!'. I moved slowly to the Ravenclaw table. I felt all eyes on me. When I got nervous I sang songs that made me feel better. My soft gentle voice let people like me for my music. But there were too many people to sing…. That was my first year and the first day at Hogwarts.

Now it is winter of my sixth year and time to go home for the holidays, but I didn't want to leave. This was more home to me than my actual home. My father's family never liked me or my now deceased mother and my dad was visiting _them _this Christmas. Everyone was eating an early breakfast and I was sitting alone…. Again…. I normally sit where there are few students at breakfast and lunch. Today I sat at the Gryffindor table near the golden trio, and Harry's boyfriend Draco Malfoy, who is pretty nice to me…. Sady, only out of pity…. I got nervous from the dirty looks from the other students in the room. Then I started to sing for the first time in front of my peers.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage

And you've been so many places

I guess it must be so

But still, I cannot see

If the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know

You don't know

You think you own whatever land you land on

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind ..."

I was interrupted by Hermione Granger with her polite speed clapping. I smiled then finished the song. I felt happy with myself. I sounded my best at that moment. Ronald Weasley looked at me with shock. Harry Potter completed me. Draco Malfoy, Harry's boyfriend, agreed with him, happily. Ronald Weasley finally shook his shock and spoke up.

"That was bloody brilliant, Pup!"

Hermione Granger spoke after him.

"I never knew you could sing Anima! That was lovely!"

I giggled, smiling at my plate filled with waffles and bacon. They were the only students that were nice to me in any situation. Speaking of students... Two Slytherin boys named Crabbe and his cousin Goyle approached me and started to mock my singing.

"There are no colors in wind…. You are stupid!" sneered Crabbe

I replied, not making eye contact, "It's just a song, I didn't even write it."

Goyle laughed crudely saying, "So you're stealing other people's songs now! What a bad Puppy~!"

I had gotten used to being called a pup or puppy, but I hated it when anyone tries using it as an insult. The younger school mates came up with it to make me seem less scary. Everyone caught on and started calling me Pup or Puppy. Goyle thinks it's funny to use the names as a sexual thing. Only because when I was small I had a week and timid frame. Now I have a lushes body with DDD breast, a small waist, big hips, and fat thighs. With long graceful legs and small feet. I had the hourglass shape. With long bone straight Silvery-white hair that came passed my bottom and an angel face to go with it. Except for my wolf ears and huge fluffy tail, I am considered the hottest girl in Hogwarts. My long lashes fluttered over my crystal blue-gray wolf eyes as I gave them my famous death glare. They both lost all resolve to ruin my day and walked away. Draco poped off with;

"That was sad and pathetic of them… Sorry Pup, that they are that way."

I smiled sadly knowing that they were not the only ones going to try to make my day a bad one. The trio and Draco went back to talking and I want back to eating and humming. The wolf ears gave me super hearing and a girl poped a loud paper bag behind my head. I jumped and wimped as I fell out of my seat. The trio and Draco looked my way as I fell. The girl ran off as I scrambled to stand. I growled at my frustration and stood there wondering who did this. My saver came to me. Severus Snape walked up to a Gryffindor girl named Marie May West-Leaf, who had done it, and cost there Gryffindor house 50 points for bulling. Severus Snape looked my way and I blushed. He bowed his head once and walked toward me. everyone knew I was in love with him, even he did because of this he was gentle with me. Treating me as a fragile small week infant pup who had no one to love and be loved by. He treated me better than most Slytherins. To him, I could do no wrong. I stayed by him in almost every situation. Though he refuses to accepts my advances. He treats me as a daughter…. I vowed to myself during my second year, I would be his lover or wife or baby mama by the end of my seventh year! It was now my sixth year and I was running out of time. I was scared he still didn't love me…. Or so thought. A letter landed on my plate. I looked up and saw an owl named, Lilith, fly above me. I looked at the envelope. She was my family's owl. I looked at the letter... and… I lucked out! My dad said I could stay at school for the holidays.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight and The Kiss!

Chr.2

The Fight and The Kiss!

I left the great hall in search of a specific paper. I found out from a floating paper who was also staying at school. I was at the top of the list. It was me, two other Ravenclaws, the golden trio, Draco, and three other Slytherins. I spoke under my breath;

"Huh, no Hufflepuff. That's fine."

A voice I knew by heart spoke softly in my left human ear. My heart wanted to kiss that deep honey dripping glazed voice. I restrained myself from doing just that. I turned around calmly….

"I see you are staying with us over the holidays, Little Puppy…."

I said hello to Professor Snape and he smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Professor Snape, I am. Happily in fact. I never liked my family's version of the holidays."

"And why is that, Little Puppy? Most people enjoy seeing family." Snape kept speaking in a honey voice.

"When the majority of my family are religious muggles who hate me and my mother for what we are. Or the Death eater side of my family that I hope will never meet…"

His natural expressed turned into shock. He paused the asked.

"Death Eater?"

I answered while looking down.

"I'm a Black, just like Bellatrix Lestrange. Who is my aunt…"

"Your mother is Bobbie Jo, Yes?"

"Yes…. Sadly, she passed away because of Bellatrix Lestrange. One holiday, she went home and was killed the moment she walked through the door."

Tears started to well up in me. Then I shut my eyes tightly out of embarrassment. Then I felt a warm strong hand in the middle of my back pulling me close to a warm body. I felt safe for once in my life. I opened my eyes to see a black button-up vest that he normally wore, it smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. I buried my face into his chest and did something I haven't done since my second year. I cried. When I calmed down I kissed his cheek, then locked eyes and said;

"Thank you, I haven't cried since seconded year…." I stopped myself before I cried again.

"I know. You made the vow in 'Moaning Myrtle's bathroom', to never cry again and that you will win me over."

"HOW-!" I yelled then caught myself.

He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"I mean, how did you know about that! I thought I was alone."

"After those 8 girls form Slytherin hurt you, Professor sprout and Professor Filius Flitwick punished them. I want to look for you and found you far from the Whomping Willow."

"Ya, I went to the second floor to 'Moaning Myrtle's bathroom' even though I was bleeding out. I still have a Scare from it. The duel was pretty bad…. I should have listened to Draco and not have fought Pansy Parkinson."

"I never did ask but why did you fight her?"

"She called you an 'old ugly fat man who doesn't deserve to be loved."

A flush of embarrassment crossed my face, but I kept looking into his dark eyes. He smiled faintly at me. He spoke with curiosity

"And why didn't you just tell an adult and leave it at that?"

"She challenged me to a duel and when I refused, she started to mock you. I got mad after she called you that and then I took the sword she was offering…"

"I feel as if you are not telling me something…"

I looked shyly at him. Then spoke quietly.

"She said you only want puer-bloods like her and Slytherins because you are a pure-blood Slytherin." I blushed hard losing eye contact.

He caught my chin to make me look up at him once again. My heart stopped as soon as we meat eyes…. And lips. My heart then futtered in blissful peace. Our lips parted and I was still in bliss. He turned on his heels and walked away. A smile crossed my face and stayed there all day. It was dinner time and I sat at the Ravenclaw table. I was joined by Draco and the trio. This was the first time they actually sat next to me. Draco and Harry on my left and Ron and Hermione on my right. They looked at me with questioning eyes and silence fell over the room I got service and started to sing.

"Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet

Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth

Late-night devil, put your hands on me

And never, never, never ever let go

Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet

Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth

Late-night devil, put your hands on me

And never, never, never ever let go

Blood on my shirt rose in my hand

You're looking at me like you don't know who I am

Blood on my shirt, heart in my hand

Still beating

Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet

Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth

Late-night devil, put your hands on me

And never, never, never ever let go

Fight so dirty, but your love so sweet

Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth

Late-night devil, put your hands on me

And never, never, never ever let go"

Hermione placed a hand on my shoulder and I stopped singing. I busted out laughing!

"What?! Did I do something to pique your interest?"

"Well yes, you did kiss Professor Snape," she said.

I turned red. My tail uncontrollably waged. A bigger more bashful smile crossed my face and I couldn't help it. I put my hands on my face to hide my embarrassment. I looked at her and she squealed and hugged me.

"So, it's true! Congratulations!" squealed Hermione bouncing up and down

Ron started to make a gagging noise. Harry and Draco both congrats me. Then Draco started to tease me.

"SOOO~, whens the wedding?"

I gave him a friendly dirty look.

"1st, he kissed me. 2nd, the kiss doesn't mean anything!"

Ron said, "You should charge him with assault!"

Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Anima would never do the to Snape, she has been in love head over heels for him since the very first day of school, Ron!"

"I never did find out how everyone found out how I am in love with Severus Snape…."

"Oh, that's easy," said Harry.

Draco nodded in confirmation.

"For the first two years, you never stop talking about him," explained Harry,

"And you talked in your sleep abut him too when you fell asleep in classes," said Ron still rubbing his ribs,

"On top of that, you only spoke to him and about him for the first year," explained Draco,

"Lastly you use to have this look on your face that was in tootle bliss if he talked to you or even say your name. Or sadness when he was not around." giggled Hermione

I said, "Oh…. Shit" my head dropped.

I smiled and said, "I got a song for this!"

"Ooooh," they said in unison.

"Time's been ticking, hearts are runnin'

Think that Cupid's up to somethin'

You asked me how I feel,

I say nothin'

But lately color seems so bright

And the stars light up the night

My feet they feel so light

I'm ignoring all the signs

I keep on frontin',

Yeah, I stay bluffin'

I keep you wonderin'

Keep you huntin' for my lovin'

But I crave us huggin'

Yeah, I stay stubborn

'Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings

And know just how to tug 'em"

Hermione said more

"I think I'm in love again

I think I'm in love again

I didn't think it could be true

Let alone that it would be you

I think I'm in love again

My heart's pacin', I'm confused,

I'm dazin'

I saw something I never saw in you,

It's got me shakin'

I must be hallucinatin'

I hear it happens,

I'm just sayin'

Babe, I'm just sayin'

Someone give me some paper

Someone give me some crayons

I'm feeling like a child,

I need something to play on

I'm trying hard to trust you

When you say, "Give me your hand."

Baby, I'm fallin',

I hope you catch me when I land

I think I'm in love again

I think I'm in love again

I didn't think it could be true

Let alone that it would be you

I think I'm in love again"

They all said, "More!". I looked over at the head table as I sang this time. We locked eyes, Severus and me. I sang the rest of the song happily. After dinner, I went to the library to concoct a plan.


	3. Chapter 3 The Planing

Chr.3

The Planing

While in the library, I read some books about the scientific and magical logic behind love and sexual desire. I also took notes on anything I thought important or interesting. For example, I found this interesting, Oxytocin, also known as "the cuddle hormone," is one of the most powerful hormones released equally by men and women, especially during orgasm. Oxytocin (OT) formulates the depth of love and forges the attachment of the partner, in muggles. Also like Oxytocin is released into the bloodstream as a hormone in response to stretching of the cervix and uterus during labor and with stimulation of the nipples from breastfeeding. This helps with birth, bonding with the baby, and milk production…. In Wizards and whiches, the Oxytocin can have a high probability to be activated when people with a keener sense of smell, such as a certain potions master, reported finding their sexual activities more "pleasant", I know that the smells, Lavender, Pumpkin Pie, Vanilla, Oranges, and Black Licorice, arouse men the most. _I know what you are thinking…. But, this means if I play with his nipples I can induce "the cuddle hormone", and make the room smell a certain way, I'll get him sexually aroused or "horny"!_ _Now to think on how to get that far…._ I spent an hour working on a plan. It's simple enough. All I have to do is get two specific potions, which I can make easily. His favorite alcohol, which he already has in his room in an unlocked glass cupboard. Lastly, something cute to wear to intrigue a horny drunk potion induced man. I put the information in my bag and the books in their respected places. I then went to my dorm room and went to bed. There where no classes tomorrow, I could do what I needed to get the job done. I obviously knew if I got him into bed I could get into a lot of trouble, but I could show him I am a capable woman.

The next morning I went to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron. As we walked we talked about 'the plan'. I had to spell it out to Ron….

"So, let me get this straght…. You're going to get Snape potion indued drunk and horney? But not get Snape potion indued drunk and horney?" Ron said confusedly

"Yes, Ron, what do you not get?"

"Why and how?"

"I will prepare everything as is I am going to go through with the plan. But before he drinks it, I will tell him that there is a potion in the drink and he will not drink it."

"Ok, that tells me how. Not really the why part."

I gave him a dirty look. Hermione chimed in.

"It will impress him, so much he may just give up and date her, Ron."

"I thought he was already dating her," Ron said with a groan.

We looked at each other than at him. I told him;

"No Ron, we are no dating yet. It was a get well kiss. He was being nice to me again."

"Doesn't that mean he loves you on a personal level?"

"Sadly, no it doesn't, it means I have a chance and I can't waste it."

"Ohhh."

I laughed at the fact he finally got it. We got to Hogsmeade and went into a semi-nice shop of clothes. I looked through the lady's nightwear, while Hermione and Ron went to look for something for her to wear to make him sexually happy. Everything I found was either too ugly or too sexy, I wanted a simple nighty dress that was long enough to come down to my ankles and had lace trim. Also in a dark color that was either dark green or dark blue. I was just about to give up. When the owner of the shop came up to me and asked if I needed any help. I took her offer and she picked a dark green and navy blue nighty with lace trim but came to my knees and was soft velvet. I compromised the length for the colors and the decent price. Apparently, shorter dresses/nighties are cheaper. Which is ok. Money isn't a problem for my family. We all left about the same time and headed back to school. I put the things I bought on my bed and headed to the potions classroom in the dungeons. I was right, no one would be in there. Even the great potions master has to take a break every now and then. That or he was in his private office working on papers in the room next store. I hoped not. I checked and his office was empty. I got all the ingredients for the two potions and quickly and carefully made them. I put the two in separate vials and put them into my bag. I cleaned up my mess and was about to leave when Severus Snape walked in as I turned to leave. We met with shocked eyes and I was dumbfounded at his choice in apparel. After a moment he spoke;

"What brings you to my class litt' puppy?"

I just stared into those dark eyes with a look of completely lost for words. Then my eye wandered. He ever so slightly tilted his head. I froze in place. He spoke again;

"Anima, what are you doing here?"

I tried to squeak out words but seeing him with his coat and shirt open showing some of his powerful collarbone and strong, lean, and muscular chest. My heart just stopped and my blood ran hot! My eyes kept wandering down to his tight black dragon leather pants he didn't normally wear. I was drowning in want to touch! I lightly bit my soft pastel blue bottom lip. My wolf ear twitched with excitement. My tail began to wag uncontrollably. I was brought back to reality when I heard my name. Apparently he had been calling me for a few moments and had taken a few steps toward me.

"Anima?"

"Y-Yes!?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"YES! No? …. Maybe? What was your question?"

He spoke slowly so I would catch every word in a sexy deep voice dripping with honey;

"Why…. are…. You…. hear?"

I lied;

"Looking for you!" I said happily

"Oh really? For what I wander…."

I tried to keep my eyes locked with his and I did fairly well.

"I was wondering if you were busy and wanted to talk about the kiss?"

One of his eyebrows rose up and I wanted to kiss him again, as he made a face that said he was suspicious. Then nodded and gestured to the door. I walked to the door and followed the path to lead to his room behind a portrait of a great black and dark green snake.


	4. Chr4 Putting The Plan To Work or not?

Chr.4

Putting The Plan To Work or not?

He said the password to open the portrait door and we walked in. I was trying to remember the password for later. I was in front of him looking around the room. The room was like a living room in a normal house. There was a dark green fancy sofa facing the firer place. Two comfy looking gray wing chairs on either side of the sofa. There were nice looking wooden coffee tables on both sides of the sofa and wing chars as well. There was an alcohol glass cupboard with a wooden frame behind the farthest wing chair. Behind the sofa was a long rectangle desk with a table runner laying across the desk and lovey little figurines organized largest to smallest from back to front too. A painting of a man and woman that looked similar to him hug above the firer place. I looked to my left and saw two doors. The one on the left was opened to a bedroom. The other one on the right was also opened and led to an office and lab mixed room. He sat down on the sofa and I sat next to him. Putting little distance between us. I looked at him. He had a look of content on his face as he looked back at me. I smiled at him and laid my head on his strong chest. He then spoke;

"Well, you wanted to talk about the kiss, let's talk."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you won me over."

"How did I win you over?"

"You are the only girl who has ever kept an interest in me for so long."

"That all?"

"No, I wanted to see how you would react to me kissing you."

"Oh…. so it was a test then?"

"Maybe?" he said in a honey dripping voice,

"Did I pass your test?"

"Yes, you wouldn't be laying on me if you hadn't."

I stood up abruptly, which brought a look of surprise to his face. Then I walked over to the alcohol cupboard and made him a drink. I then walked back to him with the drink in hand. I put the drink on the small round glass table and took out the potions and told him the plan. He was surprised, genuinely surprised. I looked at my hands nervously. He surprised me more by taking the potions and put both into his drink and then took a sip. Then handed it to me. My face turned red and then I took a shaky sip. I put the cup on to the round glass table. I could feel the potion taking effect. I knew I didn't drink enough to cloud my judgment and he knew that too. I sat back and breathed as my body got hot. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"So? Are we lovers?" I asked him

"Only if you want me?" he responded with glee

"You are my world, of course, I want you."

He sat up and pulled me close to him. Holding me in his strong arms. I was finally truly happy with my choices. I hugged him back. I looked into his eyes and he stared back at mine. His soft lips grazed mine. I pushed my lips impatiently on his. We locked lips in a deep kiss. I felt his tongue sliding in my hot wet mouth. I was willing to let him in. our tongues intertwine and we moned into each other's mouths. I lad back pulling him on top of me. He slid a hand up my thigh and under my skirt. Then he stopped everything. We panted at the firer illuminated us. He then spoke with sadness in his voice;

"I am terribly sorry,"

"Why?" I asked while sitting up, as he turned away.

"It was very childish of me to try to, as the teens say, 'fuck you' without us having not been in a long relationship beforehand"

My face grew hot. He was trying to take our relationship slow. I smiled and kissed his face three-times out of excitement. He didn't just want me for my body! The next thing he said made me kiss him again.

"I want to make love to you,... but not now. We need to take this slow and enjoy this, our time together."

That night we cuddled in his bed all night. No sex at all, which I was fine with. That morning I went to breakfast holding his hand. I gave him a kiss on the lips, then I went to sit next to Draco and the trio. They looked utterly dumbfounded. I just smiled at them.

"What happened to you both?" asked a very shocked Harry

"Nothing," I said with a sheepish grin

"Really now, I thought I saw you and Snape holding hands," said Draco.

"And I thought I saw you kiss him too," said Hermione.

Ron said "yeah and it was gross!" Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. I giggled and looked at Snape with glee. He was being scolded by McGonagall. Headmaster Dumbledore was laughing to the point we thought he was going to have a heart attack. Severus Snape looked my was and winked at me and I winked back.

The End


End file.
